model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pythia Quigley
Pythia Quigley is the current Divination professor in charge of the Divination Department and the Head of Year for Hogwarts Class of 2029. Personality Pythia, in short, can be a well meaning nuisance. Usually of a friendly disposition, it's a somewhat aggressive one- when she is convinced of herself, she doesn't take no for an answer, and can be a somewhat intrusive nuisance, especially when she is on a search for 'truth'. This key aspect of her personality when she was younger is what led her to being sorted into Ravenclaw in 1998. An active learner, Pythia prefers learning and education in general in the form of searching for it, doing, and performing, rather than being content with only accepting book form answers from the usual sources. While she does her best to be tactful, both it and patience aren't her favored virtues, and she tends to be truthful and matter of fact when asked of things, but has learned by now that 'just stating the facts' isn't the same as 'being helpful' and can often be needlessly cruel instead. Even with these traits in mind, she is still an active listener, and pays close attention to the people surrounding her. Thanks to these traits, she's made decent connections with several of her Hogwarts colleagues in her short time, including Xander Grant and Hamish Bleddyn Cadellin, and reconnecting with others such as Pyrrhos Ichor and Imogen Ingeltrud and has proved to be at least decently liked among the student population thus far. Background Of both mixed magical-muggle and slightly removed cultural heritage, Pythia's family dealt with growing pains and some amount of scandal when in the 50s her pureblooded maternal grandfather married a foreign muggle woman, prior to the rise of Voldemort. The Quigley side of the family (largely of Aberdeen) flew well under the Foe Glass until young Robert Quigley and Arete MacAlistor joined together in matrimony in the 80s right after the flush of victory swept Wizarding Britain, and became wildly aware of being in a dangerous position of existence (Arete being a half blood with a muggle mother) in the mid-late 90s when Voldemort rose again. The Quigley family were on holiday in Greece visiting Arete's retired parents when the ministry was taken over, and didn't return to the UK inuntil right before Pythia had to leave for Hogwarts, begining her schooling in 1998. While there, Pythia was sorted into Ravenclaw and spent the immediate post-war recovery learning in a changed Hogwarts, eventually graduating with a more than respectable amount of OWLs and NEWTs and no serious positions in her school years outside of serving two years on the Ravenclaw team as a reserve Chaser, having been caught too many times skipping History of Magic and being late to curfew to warrant being a prefect compared to other students in her year. Up until applying to teach at Hogwarts for the 2022 school year, Pythia had spent her time as a globe trotting researcher-for-hire and historian, with a personal focus on divination and its history, with two books currently out: 'Divination Now: How Ancient Magic Makes Modern History' and 'Visionary Muggles: Do They Really Have An Octopus Oracle?' She is working on a third book expected to reach the UK market in Autumn 2023. 2022-2023 School Year Hired for the new school year, Pythia was chosen to be the Head of Year for the incoming first year students, a new role created by Headmaster Owen Newman to provide another outlet and specific source of assistance and advocacy from the professors to the students. For the train ride to Hogwarts, she assisted with directing the first years off the train to hand them off to Professor Martin Payson, the CoMC head and Head of Year for that year's fifth year class, for the boat ride. Her assumption that the first years would be mostly well behaved was soundly corrected by Franco Bonventre and Donatello Rolland when the two boys got into a fight in the Divination Tower and refused to stop, which escalated despite the two being leg-locked. When another first year fell down the steps, Pythia found herself having to attend to the fallen student, leaving the two behind. Despite the hindrance, Franco still managed to break a plate to attempt to make a crude shank. Fortunately, with Pythia's return after some assistance from Flying Instructor Natalya Weaver with the downed student, and timely intervention from other students, nothing serious happened, outside of Slytherin losing 100 points. ((TBC)) Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Half-bloods